I Miss You
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She knows that they can be together again but that doesn't stop her from missing him. Elincia/Ike


**Title: I Miss You  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Elincia/Ike  
Warnings/Spoilers: None really  
Author Notes: Hopefully they aren't to OOC, I'm still pretty new to the Fire Emblem series. Thanks Alex for Betating  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or the song "I Miss You" which is owned by Sweetbox**

_**Don't be afraid to cry  
It wasn't wasted time, we just couldn't win that fight  
And I knew you couldn't stay, you had to go your way  
There's really nothing left to say  
But every now and then you cross my mind  
And I try not to think about where you are tonight  
**_  
Elincia raised her hazel-brown eyes to the heavens as she studied the stars in the night sky.

If she concentrated hard enough she could probably find a few constellations....._if_ she concentrated hard enough. She saw constellations of knights and the various deeds they had done in the past, and she could vividly recall Ike telling her a few stories of those knights while their companions slept by the campfire. Some of them slept close to each other and pulled their blankets close to their bodies.

Ike spoke softly, not wanting to awaken any of their companions. Elincia knew that they needed their rest, considering one of them would probably be awake in a few hours to take over his or her shift.

She figured that was when she started to fall in love with the mercenary, during their late-night talks. How could she _not_ have fallen in love with him?

Ike was quite handsome, not that Elincia was really superficial or anything. She knew that she probably started to fall in love with him because of his protective nature towards his friends as well as herself.

Elincia also knew that the feelings between them weren't one-sided either.  
They had spent countless stolen moments together, sharing several kisses with each other, away from their comrades' eyes. They were sweet and innocent kisses, but nonetheless held a certain kind of passion to them.

If she concentrated hard enough, Elincia could almost feel the taste of Ike's lips against hers, despite the fact she hadn't seen him since they last parted ways with each other.

Ike had probably returned to the mercenary group that had helped her countless times, or perhaps he was traveling the world solo.

Elincia could not deny the fact that she missed her former lover, or perhaps more specifically she missed _them_; she missed the way she and Ike used to be before they had been forced to break off their affair.

_**But I miss you  
'Cause I really miss you  
There's no going back 'cause what's done is done  
But I miss you 'cause I really miss you  
But sometimes love just ain't enough**_

Ike, on the other hand, decided to leave the palace shortly after that, which came as no surprise to Elincia. He had always seemed to be more of a mercenary at heart than a noble.  
Elincia could faintly recall Ike saying that he hated politics as they lay in her large bed, naked as the day that they were born and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

She had laughed at that remark before softly kissing him on the lips in agreement.

Occasionally Elincia wondered what their relationship would be like now if they weren't forced to break off their affair.

Would Ike have been her husband, and perhaps the father of her children that would probably ascend the throne after her?

Elincia even wondered what their relationship would have been like if she wasn't a princess, but simply a normal civilian, a commoner who was free to make her own choices -- including whom she fell in love with instead of being bound to her royal duty.

But those were just dreams...."what if" scenarios that plagued her mind whenever she happened to think about Ike and the moments that they shared together during their adventure, and the short period of time that he lived with her in the castle.

_**We didn't write the rules  
It wasn't me wasn't you  
We both know that life is cruel  
I know we can't go down that road again  
And it hurts too much to think what might have been**_

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Lucia asked, coming up from behind Elincia. Lucia had probably noticed that Elincia had been on the balcony for quite some time now, and perhaps had also noticed the frown on her face.

"Just thinking about something," Elincia replied, glancing at her female guardian and seeing the concern etched on the short, blue-haired woman's face. "I'll be inside soon, Lucia....promise!"

Lucia nodded before turning to go back inside the palace, leaving her queen to her thoughts once again.

Elincia stared up at the night sky once more and softly whispered to herself, "I miss you Ike," before turning to head back inside the palace.

Ike and Elincia walked different paths that seldom crossed, usually whenever she was in need of his help. Despite that fact, she would love to see him again, even though she knew that they could never reclaim what they had lost. Just seeing him again would be enough for her.

But Elincia would always remember her first love, the love that she and Ike shared a couple of years ago.

_**I know we can't escape from the paths that we have chosen  
But every now and then, I'm reminded  
I know we can't go down that road again  
And it hurts too much to think what might have been**_-

**the end**

**please review **


End file.
